1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool box, and more particularly to a tool box with a positioning device.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional tool box has a tool positioning block mounted in the tool box. The tool positioning block is made of foam material and has multiple positioning recesses. The positioning recesses are formed in the tool positioning block at intervals. In use, multiple tool heads are respectively placed in the positioning recesses.
However, the tool positioning block is often securely mounted in the tool box with adhesive. When the tool positioning block needs to be replaced with a different one, the replacing process is difficult for a user.